Violet
Violet (バイオレット, Bioretto) is a character featured in Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS. Appearance Violet has long, bright-colored hair and wears a long elegant dress. Personality Violet is a sadistic woman who takes pleasure inflicting pain and manipulating others. Her ultimate goal is apparently to acquire power and she will do whatever it takes to achieve this goal. Usually, Violet displays a calm front. She can act gentle and friendly while her true personality is mean and vicious. She does not care about others and will kill anyone she chooses. Plot Past Violet's hometown was attacked by a horde of demons led by Pazuzu.TWIN HEADS Chapter 13 The young Violet survived and developed a hatred for demons in general. She sought to acquire god-level power in order to enact revenge against the demons. At some point, Violet visited Dean's hometown and attacked and killed people important to Dean. This led Dean to hold a grudge against her. Violet also became acquaintances with Roxanne, and through Roxanne she was able to enter the royal castle and somehow poison King Cyrano Marginal, putting him in a coma. Violet sought to possess the Marginal Golems, gifts of protection given to the Marginal royal family from the gods. With King Cyrano out of the way, Violet began tracking down Cyrano's son Jail. Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS Violet is first shown wearing a hood over her head. She is hunting down Jail Marginal. She meets Kaisar Lidfard, who is currently chasing after his friend. Since his friend is with Jail, Violet offers to help Kaisar. The two manage to chase Jail and his companions out of the city, where Kaisar decides to part ways with Violet after seeing her use magic. Violet follows Kaisar and locates him with Jail, Favaro and Petra. She attacks the group and badly injures three of them. Seeing his friends hurt, Jail offers to go with Violet if she leaves his friends alone. Violet agrees and takes Jail back to the royal castle. Jail is imprisoned in the dungeons while Violet hangs around Roxanne in the main building. When Kaisar and Petra arrive to rescue Jail, Violet tries to intercept them but Kaisar manages to take Roxanne hostage.TWIN HEADS Chapter 7 Unwilling to lay harm upon Roxanne, Violet waits until the gang have reached the port to send her masked soldiers after them. The soldiers fail due to Favaro's sudden arrival on board a ship. He takes his friends on board and sails away. Violet attempts to attack the ship but Roxanne's reckless attempt to climb onto the ship (and fail) stalls her. Once Roxanne has been rescued by the soldiers, Violet freezes the ocean and sends her the masked soldiers after the gang again.TWIN HEADS Chapter 8 Jail uses the wand to unfreeze the ocean, allowing he and his friends to continue with their escape. Roxanne, who had foolishly tried to attack the duo only to trip over the ice before it melted, climbs out of the water and meets an enraged Violet. Violet takes Roxanne back to the castle where Roxanne spends the night partying until he passes out. When he wakes up, Violet presents a group of civilians who will follow them to a cave. Inside the cave are the numerous Marginal golems. Since Roxanne was able to retrieve the wand from Jail, Violet tells him to use it and Roxanne successfully controls the golems. When Favaro, Kaisar and Jail attempt to infiltrate the cave, Violet stands guard and attacks them with the help of her soldiers. Dean arrives with his own unit of soldiers and distracts her, allowing the trio to enter the cave. Dean wants revenge against Violet and Violet gleefully agrees to entertain Dean and his men. Violet easily defeats the soldiers. Heavily injured, Dean still tries to fight but proves no match. Violet enters the cave only to learn that Roxanne has been killed and Jail has the wand now. She attacks Favaro and Kaisar, but Jail starts using the golem against her. She is successfully crushed by the golem's mighty fist and comes out badly injured. She tries one last time to capture Jail but Kaisar destroys her giant ice hand and cuts her in half, killing her. Powers and Abilities Violet possesses the ability to fire ice projectiles. She can even create ice prisons similar to Belzebuth and freeze any surface she chooses. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: TWIN HEADS Category:Deceased Category:Humans